1. Field
An aspect of embodiments of the present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information technologies, the importance of a display device, as a connection medium for information, increases. Accordingly, flat panel display devices (FPDs), such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an organic light emitting display (OLED) device, and a plasma display panel (PDP), are increasingly used.
Among these FPD devices, the OLED device displays images using organic light emitting diodes that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The OLED device has a relatively fast response speed and is driven with relatively low power consumption.